Elite Eight
The '''Elite Eight '''are a replacement to the Elite Four from the Elite Four. A harder version which adds the Johto Elite and Kanto Elite together plus Herobrine032006 (The founder of this wiki) As the finale before the Champion. This page is for Expert Mode Lorelei Lorelei will still be the 1st Elite Four Member you face. She will greet you and say the following: * "Welcome to the New Elite Eight Challenger, I am here to greet you." * "With my even more powerful pokemon, I will freeze you up even harder than before." * "Let's see how strong you really are." Pokemon # Dewgong (Lvl 100) # Walrein (Lvl 100) # Mamoswine (Lvl 100) # Lapras (Lvl 100) # Mega Glalie (Lvl 100) # Kyurem White (Lvl 100) Will Will will be your 1st Johto Elite Four Member you face. He will say the following: * "Nice work fighting Lorelei, did you notice anything different about her pokemon?" * "You might of, but I will be a lot stronger than her." * "Prepare to get crushed, my friend." Pokemon # Xatu (Lvl 100) # Jynx (Lvl 100) # Slowbro (Lvl 100) # Exeggutor (Lvl 100) # Mega Gardevoir (Lvl 100) # Hoopa Unbounded (Lvl 100) Bruno Bruno is from Kanto and Johto. He will say the following: * "I am Bruno of the Kanto and Johto Elite Fours" * "If you want to know how good I am now, just you wait and see mate." * "I will crush you into a million pieces!" Pokemon # Machamp (Lvl 100) # Heracross (Lvl 100) # Breloom (Lvl 100) # Gallade (Lvl 100) # Shiny Mega Lucario (Lvl 100) # Resolute Form Keldeo (Lvl 100) Koga Koga is a Kanto Gym Leader as well as a Johto Elite Four. He will say the following: * "We meet again, kid." * "If you did not know, I am also a Johto Elite Four Member." * "The strength I have now to defeat you is almighty beyond your dreams." * "I will be your ending here, (Username)." Pokemon # Ariados (Lvl 100) # Forretress (Lvl 100) # Muk (Lvl 100) # Crobat (Lvl 100) # Mega Venusaur (Lvl 100) # Nihilego (Lvl 100) Agatha Agatha is the 3rd Kanto Elite Four. She will say the following: * "You are a worthy trainer making it THIS far." ** "After all, it is always a challenge to get past 4lite Four Members." ** "I wonder, can you make it 5 Elite Four Members?" Pokemon # Mismagius (Lvl 100) # Dusknoir (Lvl 100) # Jellicent (Lvl 100) # Spiritomb (Lvl 100) # Mega Gengar (Lvl 100) # Giratina-O (Lvl 100) Karen Karen is the head of Johto Elite four, she will say the following: * "I am Karen the Head of the Johto Elite four." * "I specify in Dark Type Pokemon, they are true evils." * "Over the years, I studied over these beings." * "I will be crunching you back to the start." Pokemon # Umbreon (Lvl 100) # Absol (Lvl 100) # Honchcrow (Lvl 100) # Weavile (Lvl 100) # Mega Houndoom (Lvl 100) # Yvetal (Lvl 100) Lance Lance is the Johto Champion and head of the Kanto Elite four, he will say the following. * "So, (Username), You are no doubt a very skilled trainer." * "I am also the Johto Champion, and my Dragons are now much more than pokemon." * "Let's see what you are truly made of." Pokemon # Mega Salamance (Lvl 100) # Dragonite (Lvl 100) # Giratina (Lvl 100) # Palkia (Lvl 100) # Dialga (Lvl 100) # Rayquaza (Lvl 100) Herobrine032006 Myself, being the head of the Elite Eight, will say the following: * "So even Lance cannot defeat you?" * "You have done well to make it this far, my friend." * "But, today, you will see what a true Pokemon Master is!" My Pokemon # Mega Blaziken (Lvl 100) # Shiny Gengar (Lvl 100) # Mewtwo (Lvl 100) # Krookodile (Lvl 100) # Garchomp (Lvl 100) # Hoopa Unbound (Lvl 100) Trivia * Basicly, I built this wiki for big ideas.